the doctors daughter
by tensfavoritefangirl
Summary: A thirteen year old is walking through a dark New York alley to get to school when she sees the doctor watching her from behind a trash can
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this story is not based on "the doctor's daughter" episode. I do not own doctor who. This is my first story so don't forget to review!

Third person pov

Lucy was walking to the bus stop to go to her New York public school. And it was there. The alien. Or at least she thought it was an alien. It had gray head with 3 small eyes. It had black spots all over its body. It was wearing gray pants but no shirt. Lucy just kept walking so she didn't disturb the alien. She also saw a man crouching behind a trash can in this alley way that she uses to walk to school. She doesn't like walking through the crowd. He was wearing a brown trench coat. He also had brown hair that was spiked up. He was wondering why she didn't scream or run when she saw the alien because any other human would run, scream, or run screaming. This girl just kept walking.

"Hey. What are you doing behind that trash can watching me?" she called out to the doctor.

"Are going to like, rape me or something? I've already seen you so I can tell the cops what you look like."

"No! Why would you even think that?" He asked.

"Well, we are in a dark alley. And if I'm a school girl walking down a dark alley." She said.

"Alright I guess this was kind of a scary place to hide" He said as he crawled out from behind that trash can.

Doctor's pov

Why didn't she run? I mean any human would run, scream, or run screaming. She just kept walking.

"Hey what are you doing behind that trashcan watching me? Are you going to like rape me or something because I've already seen you so I can tell the cops what you look like."

"No!" I exclaimed! Why would you even think that?"

"Well we are on a dark alley. And if I'm a school girl walking in a dark alley." She said.

"Alright I guess this was kind of a scary place to hide." I say as I crawl out from that discusting trash can. I want to talk to her but how? She is already skeptical about me. Okay a tall man in a dark alley is kind of scary. I need to find a way to talk to her. She seems to be something else. Like something else trapped in this human world. I take out my screwdriver but she is too far away. Next plan, time wimey detector. It starts dining when I point it at her. No way. She's not human. That's why she wasn't afraid of the alien or me. Any other human would have called the police on me when they saw me behind the trash can. And that's when the alien came walking over to me. I pull out my screwdriver.

"What are you doing on this planet?" I ask the alien. No response. I inch closer to it.

"What are you doing on this planet?" This time I sound more demanding. Still no response. I step so close to it that I could feel his breath on my face.

"I demand you to tell me what you are doing on this planet!"

"Invading." It says in a peculiar alien voice.

"How many of you are here?" I demand. It seems that demanding is the only way to get it to talk.

"8,000,000." That's when I saw their ship coming down from the cloudy New York sky. I run to the TARDIS and lock the door. I go down to my room and grab the box of the stuff rose left me. Ah. How I miss her. I find the old photo book she made me. All those good times we had. Then I see the picture of our child. She has my brown hair. Rose's eyes, face shape and nose. She has my mouth. But we couldn't keep her so we left her on the doorstep of a human household that we watched for about a month. It was really sad but we couldn't take care of her in the TARDIS. It just wasn't safe. Rose was crying. I was trying to be strong but I broke down in the TARDIS. We slept together that night. Even though time lords don't need much sleep. I still laid down by her. Felt her reassuring breath. I eventually fell asleep for a few hours and dreamt I saw our daughter as a teenager. She was beautiful. I do feel guilty for putting rose through the drama of having a child, but she said she wanted too. The girl in the alley today looks just like the teenager in my dream. Who looks like my baby? Could it be? No no. Don't jump to conclusions doctor. Well maybe. What was the address of the family we gave her to? I put my finger to my chin as I always do when I am thinking. Oh! The address is 413 Brookshire creek NYC. I need to find her.

Lucy's pov

Who was that guy? I feel like I've met him before but I don't know where. I get to school and see my friend McKenna.

"Hey, you want to skip class today and help me solve something I've been wondering for years." I propose.

"Yea sure whatever." She agrees. We get to my house, 413 Brookshire creek. We jump my fence to get into the backyard. My house is a one story so we can reach my window. I always leave my window unlocked in case I need to get in the house. We enter my room and I grab my junk box. I dig through the junk that consists of old, toys, trash, old, clothes, crayons, coloring books, knickknacks, and an old photo book from my long lost father. I never look at it because what he did is unforgivable. Leaving a baby on a doorstep. Such a loving father…. Not. I get out the old book. And there they are on the cover. The pretty blonde girl must be my mom. That's him!

"That's him!" I exclaim. I look through the book and see pregnancy pictures to funny faces. They seemed like mice people. A note falls out of the back of the book. It says,"

Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry for leaving you here. This letter will seem extraordinary and unrealistic but it is all true. First things first, you are not human. Well you are half human but you are also part time lord. A time lord is an extra-terrestrial species from the planet gallifrey. Your mom is human. If you're reading this, be careful. Any alien that comes to earth will want you because you're my daughter. I'm the doctor, and one day, I may need your help. I travel in a blue 1960's call box. If you find it, I left you a key enclosed in an envelope on the back of this book.

Sincerely,

Doctor

Rose Tyler

I find the envelope. I clutch the key.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This chapter is a kinda short

Lucy's pov

Whoa I just found they key to go find my long lost father! Do you think he wants me? So many questions. So that guy in the dark alley was my dad. Wow. I just met my dad. I start grabbing clothes and shoes and pajamas etc.

"what are you doing?" McKenna asked.

"I'm going to find my dad!" I reply.

"Um we have school and you don't even know where he is.!" She told me.

"Actually I do. I saw him in the alley walking to school! So maybe you could come with me to the dark alley?" I begged.

"I usually don't want to get involved in your schemes but….. Okay."

"Thank you so much because earlier I saw this creepy thing in the alley way but it didn't do anything to me so I think it's safe." I say as I write a note to my adopted family saying that I'm finding my dad. We climb back out the window. And head to the alley. I have a suitcase and a bag filled to the brim with everything I need.

We make it to the alley and nothing is there except us and a trash can. I tell McKenna that we need to look for a blue 1960's police box. We keep walk out of that alley and see my long lost dad in the alley. McKenna grabs my shoulder and whispers in my ear

"is that him?" I ignore her and walk over to him. I don't know what do with myself. Or what to do.

Doctor's pov

There she is. What do I say? Do I apologize? Ah! She just slapped me!

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry." She said timidly.

"It's okay, Lucy I deserve it." I guess I just apologized. Now what, do I scold her for slapping me?

"So who's your friend?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"Oh this is McKenna." I answer.

"I'm the best friend Mr. Uh..."

"Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

McKenna starts whispering to Lucy. Probably about me. They probably don't trust me. I think I'll intervene.

"Hey Lucy do you want to see your new home?" she says yes. McKenna leaves. We start walking to the TARDIS. We just keep looking at each other. It's a little awkward but what do we say to each other? She's probably just as awestruck as I am. If only rose were here to see her. She would be proud. We approach the TARDIS. Lucy's looks angry and disappointed. I open the door. Now her face is surprised in a good way. She steps inside and studies it.

I show her to Rose's old room. Every time I go inside there I feel a weird emotion. I don't know whether to laugh or to cry. I look at Lucy and a tear runs down my face. I see Rose in her eyes. I miss rose but now I have Lucy and she will never slip away.

Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for the last chapter being so short. I try to make them long. But I'm not sure where this story will go. Please review so I will know what I can do different! ? there is some bad language in this chapter.

Lucy's pov

I'm unpacking my stuff when the Doctor comes through the door.

"Umm sorry for just leaving you alone in the TARDIS like that. I just needed to do something. Can I ask you some questions?" the doctor says.

"sure." I reply shyly, looking at the pink bedspread. I don't really know what else to say.

"Were you afraid of that alien?" he asks.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be afraid but nobody was going to believe that I saw an alien in the alley, I also know that it probably doesn't want to get captured by the military and tested on. So I just left it alone and kept walking. Now I know it probably wants me because I'm your daughter." I say. Trying to sound smart.

"You can call me dad or daddy or whatever you want." He tells me.

"Okay, dad" I say as I playfully punch his arm. He is awkwardly sitting the bed while I unpack.

Doctor's pov

I can't tell if she likes me? This is so awkward. I would take her somewhere but we have an alien invasion to take care of. I need to go look for clues.

"Not to scare you but an alien invasion is about to happen so we should get going." I wonder what her response will be.

"Okay, I hate to break it to you but I have never really fought an alien invasion." She says.

"You'll learn." I say. I hope she isn't too freaked out.

Third person pov

Lucy and the Doctor open the door of the TARDIS to be greeted by 3 of the spotted aliens. One of them grabs Lucy while the other two hold back the Doctor. Lucy is screaming for the Doctor and struggling. She's a fighter but they shoot her. Her eyes close and her whole body falls weak. The aliens are carrying her to their ship. The Doctor is yelling

"No no you can't do this! It's not her you want it's me! Let her go!" A tear falls from his eye as he whispers, "they call me the oncoming storm for a reason. Damn you. Damn you to hell!" The aliens shoot the Doctor and he falls to the ground. The spotted creatures run to their ship and leave with Lucy.

Doctor's pov

I wake up startled. Why am I lying on the concrete in the rain? Where is Lucy? Oh my God. I let her slip away. The aliens have her. I'm a terrible dad but I can't abandon her again. She needs to live the life she deserves to live. If I take her back here and leave her she will be like a fish out water, being part time lord and all. She will know stuff. I slowly rise to my knees, then my feet. I make my way to the TARDIS. Her door got left open when we got ambushed. I walk in, lock the door and spring into action. I run to what is now Lucy's room in the TARDIS and try to find a DNA sample. I find one strand of hair. Perfect. I run to the control room and put the DNA sample into the computer. The computer analyzes it. It gives me Lucy's coordinates. I select them and hit the button that brings the TARDIS to life. I turn a knob, flip some switches and press a few more buttons to drive the TARDIS to the place it needs to go.

The TARDIS comes to a complete stop. I walk outside the doors. This planet looks more like a moon. I grab some dust off the ground and lick it. Yep, definitely a moon. But why a moon? I walk around until I see a grayish looking building. It has a high fence around it. A sign on the gate says, "Prison of Moon" wow what an original name. I think to myself and giggle a little bit. I know Lucy is not there because inside the windows I just see the aliens. The building next to it says, "Moon Torcher facility"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's pov

Bright lights surround me as I wake up strapped down to a table. I jerk my wrists up and struggle to break free from the leather straps binding me down. The more I struggle, the tighter the straps get. If I struggle then the strap around my mid-section will crush me. I look around and observe the bright room I'm in. I see a glass window with the gray, spotted aliens on the outside. Some are watching computers and some are watching me. I estimate that there are about five or six. Then the flashback starts. The aliens captured me and probably shot me with a tranquilizer. Now I'm here. I don't know where dad is. Maybe he will hear me if I scream. Yea, scream.

"HELP ME DAD I'M IN HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs so that hopefully somebody will hear me. One of the aliens walk in; I'm getting scared; He walks towards me; my fear rises;clickety clack; its shoes tap the floor; I'm afraid; it approaches me; a tear melts down my cold face.

"Come with me." It says in its strange voice.

It unstraps me. I walk out the door of this terrible room. I dash through a dim lit corridor. To my disappointment I see two aliens at the end of the corridor. I get caught. The grab me with their long gray fingers. This time they put me in a pitch black room and shut the door. This time there is no window. Just black. I hear snarling noises. Then something walking around. The sounds keep getting closer. I check my pockets, thinking that maybe I will have something to defend myself with. I have some change, some lint and my phone. Maybe I can call someone, but who? I don't have my dad's number and nobody on earth will believe me. Umm I have no tools to save myself so my last plan is to well, basically run. I'm running, hoping that I don't run into a wall. This room seems to be infinite with no boundaries and more snarling sounds in every corner. I'm trying to be brave. I just keep running and running. Trying to find light but all I find are more creepy sounds. I'm walking now because if the monsters haven't caught me yet. I doubt they will get me. I trip and fall. I'm upside down now. That's weird. The last time I checked I was falling. Wait, why do I have a rope around my ankle? Oh no! I've been trapped. The monster is going to get me! I'm dead. My heart starts racing now that I have realized what happened.

"HELP! I'M TRAPPED!" I scream. The snarling grows closer as a figure grows out of the darkness. It is the scariest thing I have ever seen. It is the creature of my nightmares and now it is going to kill me. Tears roll up my head because I am upside down. I've given up. I just cry. Maybe someone will hear me. Then the monster grabs me. Except, it didn't grab me. I mean it did. Or it tried, but it didn't. Gears start rolling in my mind. If it can't touch me and it looks life like what is it? I reach out to it. Oh! It's a, it's a, it's a hologram! Knowing that the monster isn't real, I start to think clearer. I grab the rope that is holding me and then I get the knot around my ankle. I untie then boom! I land on my butt on the hard floor. Ouch! I get up and dust myself off.

"Hey! Yeah! You, filthy aliens! Let me out! I know about your holograms so bring it on! I'm not afraid anymore! So I suggest you let me out of here! The bright light came on and two of the savages grabbed me and gave me a shot. The whole world turned black.

I wake up in a room filled with black lights and I'm strapped down to the table again. I hear a door open. I see bright glowing colors. Something walks in. Probably another hologram. It is a scary clown. How do they know my nightmares?

"Come at me hologram!" he approaches me and rubs his knife against my neck. Except this time he really did rub his knife on me. This is real. I start to freak out. My mind is getting clouded with scenarios of death instead of plans to get out of here. I scream out,

"HELP!" I keep screaming as the clown puts a small slit in my neck. I can feel the blood dripping. I don't have much time left. More clowns come in the room. They dance and sing scary songs around me. I'm screaming and crying,

"LET ME OUT! Please! I'm begging you! What do you want from me!" I'm lying on the table. I'm screaming and struggling to get out of the straps binding me to the table. I almost can't breathe and then the bright lights turn on, and the straps loosen so that I can breathe. I freeze. All the clowns have left the room. Now I am just laying here staring at the ceiling.

Doctor's pov

How do I break into this place?

"AAAAAAAAAAAH Help! Dad! Anybody? AAAAAAAAH!" that sounds like Lucy! It's coming from the other side of the building. I run to the other side of the building where the gate is now open. I run in.

"Where's my daughter?" I demand. The alien gestures to a glass window. I see her. She looks terrible. She is pale, there's a cut on her neck that is still bleeding, and she looks traumatized and tired. Two aliens grab me and give me a shot. The whole world goes black.

I wake up strapped down to a table next to Lucy.

"Lucy oh my God you're safe." I say relieved.

"What happened to you, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. They never fed me, they put me through my worst fears, and are trying to kill me." She says.

"I'll get us out of here." I reply. I should have tried harder to save her from this. I start to try and break free from these straps, but they just get tighter. A human walks into the cold room. She is wearing a long cape. I think she is their leader.

"Aw how cute. Both of you in the same place. I'd hate to break this up. I recorded her screams as bait for you. Then you fell into our little trap." The leader says in a sarcastic tone. "Oh but I guess it's time."

She snaps her fingers and two aliens come and wheel our tables into another room with two doors. We enter. The aliens release us. The other door is very large. The human walks out the door and she locks it behind her. Lucy embraces me. She cries into my suit. I push her out a little bit so that I can see her neck. It has bled onto her shirt. She will die soon, and it's all my fault. I put my sleeve over my hand and put it on the cut. Maybe this will stop the bleeding for good. Then a large sheet of glass comes down from the ceiling, breaking our embrace.

"no." I say. The glass moves her closer to the wall. Then an alien straps her to a table with spikes sticking out. Then the large door on the other side of the room opens and there is Rose Tyler on a spike table like Lucy.

"Rose." I desperately call to her. On the wall I see splattered in blood, the words choose wisely. I don't know what to do. I see the girls start to be in pain as the spikes start to push into their bodies. I need to hurry.

"I choose" I sat as I look back and forth at each girl.

"I choose me."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hey guys! I just edited the previous chapters so I will be indenting when somebody speaks. I find stories easier to read that way. Thanks for reading and please review.

Doctor's pov

"I choose me." I say. I can't let those filthy aliens take the two things that I love most, Rose and Lucy. The aliens come in with a spike table. That's when I pull out my screwdriver. I zap the walkie talkies they are holding and it blows them up. It also blows up their hands. They scream in pain, then the small explosions catch the room on fire. I run to Lucy's area and zap the glass to shatter it. I run to her side and zap the straps so she can break free. I lift her off the spikes and carry her over the glass. She is running out of time. I need to get her to the TARDIS and I need to do it fast. I then run to Rose's side of the room, shatter the glass, and run to her straps. At that moment I realize that she is only a hologram! These aliens are trying to mess with my emotions. I run over to Lucy and scoop her up.

"C'mon Lucy, you can do it. You can make it. You can live through this. C'mon we're almost to the TARDIS. I won't let you go. You'll never slip away from me. Ever." I say, trying to be strong. We reach the TARDIS and I fling the door open and put Lucy on her bed. She is almost gone. Her blood is still oozing out of her neck. Her shirt is wet with it. I grab some tissues and put pressure on the cut. Then I get some antiseptic and clean it.

"Huh!" She breathes in pain because that antiseptic may have been alcohol. I'm just glad she is still with us and has feeling because she lost a lot of blood. But since I've cleaned it I can stitch it up. I move her to hospital like room in the TARDIS. Then I get a syringe, fill it with numbing medicine and poke it into her flesh.

"Huh!" she breathes in pain again. This is good. She is still with us. I push down the button on the syringe. I take the syringe out of her. I grab another needle and some "thread" for stitches. I then put the "thread" through the eye of the needle and poke the needle through her skin. Then I take it out. I put it in. And take it out. I repeat this eight times. Then I grab a bandage and put it over her eight stitches. I get another syringe and take some of her blood. I will have to give her blood. Next I go to the lab of the TARDIS and test her blood. It is O positive. I then run back to her hospital room, reach into a cabinet and grab an O positive blood bag. I then hook it up to a stand and wheel it over to Lucy. I grab her arm and poke the IV into her vain. I may have taken some lessons in New New York. And they may have given me things.

"Huh!" I her reassuring breath. Even though it is a gasp of pain it still reassures me just knowing that she can still feel. I carefully lift her shirt to change it. I slip it off her arms. Then I put a new t-shirt on her so she doesn't have to wear her own blood. I'm now taking off her shoes. I sit in a chair next to her and grab her hand. She drifts to sleep and I kiss her hand. Don't worry Doctor, she will wake up. She is strong. There is an alien invasion going on outside, but I don't care. I just want to stay here with Lucy.

Lucy's pov

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" I scream and start trying to get out of the leather straps. Except there are no straps.

"Lucy, Lucy its okay you're safe now with me." My dad says.

"Oh my God, I had the worst dream, I was still in that terrible room with the aliens, the holograms, and the clowns." I tell him.

"There were clowns there?" he asks.

"Yes ad they cut me." I tell him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour." He tells me.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"We are in the TARDIS. And don't sit up too fast because you lost blood and are receiving more." He says urgently.

"Dad, am I okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Not yet but you will be." He says calmly.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting aliens?" I wonder what is happening outside our TARDIS.

"Uh yea but I didn't want to leave you, if I go, will you be okay alone?"

"Yea yea I'll be fine." That's a lie. I don't want him to leave me because honestly I'm scared and my neck hurts.

"Okay bye Lucy. I'll see you later, I promise." He promises. I'm so scared though. I know that he can see the fear in my eyes because I can see it in his. He closes the door. I want to help him. Okay, my plan is to count to 60, carefully pull the IV out of my arm and get a band aid. Then get out of bed. Check my appearance\fix my hair. I'm not going to bother with makeup. Next I put my shoes back on. It's a good thing I wore my combat boots today. Last step, sneak out of the TARDIS.

1, 2, 4, and 6,9,13 I keep counting.60. I grab the IV and pull it out of me. I grind my teeth together in pain. Then I grab a band aid off of the table next to the bed and stick it on my arm. Step 3 I swing my feet to the side of the bed and push myself off. I walk to a mirror. My hair looks hideous so I put it in a ponytail. I then walk over to my shoes. I push my foot into it and tie it. I do the same to the other foot. Now it's time to sneak out of the TARDIS. I'm walking through the hall when I start to feel light headed so I sit up against the wall. That's when he comes down the hall.

"What are you doing up!" he asks me in a serious tone.

"I, I, I just wanted to help you. And then I started getting light headed so I sat down here." I hope I'm not in trouble. He reaches his hand to me, wanting me to grab it. I take it and he pulls me up. I use him for support as he walks me slowly to my room.

He puts me in my bed.

"Lucy, there was no alien invasion. I think they called it off when they lost a facility due to the fire I started." He told me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"That's good." I reply.

"Lucy, I didn't want you out of bed because you just got done losing blood and getting new blood so your brain may be a little clouded and your body may not be ready to support weight. You almost died today."

"Oh well too late now. And one thing you need to know about me is that you can't control me. I will break your rules. So don't be surprised. I skipped school to find you. On Earth, skipping school is a big no no."

"Um I guess I'm disappointed you. Not really because you found me." He says. He is getting so much calmer.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I say nervously


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's pov

"Dad, I need to talk to you." I say, trying to cover up how nervous I am telling him my secret.

"anything." He tells us and me feel a little bit reassured.

"At school, I was bullied for being smart, saying things like timey wimey, and wearing fake glasses just because they make me look clever. Also for saying things like clever and brilliant. They eventually had the whole school turned on me. McKenna was my only friend. But now I know that it was really the Doctor in me just trying to come out and explore."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked surprised.

"Remember, I just met you like yesterday." I tell him.

"Oh oh that's right. Any way go on." He says.

"Well I never cut myself or anything until."

"No you didn't." he cuts me off. And pushes the sleeves of my jacket up. His face darkens even more when he sees the scab on my wrist, right over the veins where the razor blade rubbed against my skin.

My voice quivers, "I, I, I tried. I tried to kill myself. Then I changed my mind because I had never realized that if I'm brave enough to die then I'm brave enough to face the problem. So the next day, I told those girls that they're just jealous and will never be as smart as I am. Then she hit me. And I punched her in the face. Nobody even messes with me or talked to me since."

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." He hugs me and gently kisses my forehead. I fail to hold back the tears. It all spills onto his jacket.

For a while we just sit there. I have my eyes shut. He has his arms around me. Just he being there and holding me comforts me. Nobody says a word.

Doctor's pov

What did they do to her? She is never going back there. How could anyone not like her? She's pretty, no beautiful. With Rose's and my awesome looks. She also has my personality! Who couldn't like her? I just don't understand how kids can be so cruel. Maybe I, no we can go back there and tell somebody what happened. They don't call me the oncoming storm for nothing. I will make sure that those girls get what they deserve. I'm getting hungry, I think I'll tell her my plan over dinner. Should I ask her and ruin the moment?

"Lucy, what do you want for dinner?" I ask her

"You can pick." Her voice is still quivering.

"No, you pick. We can go anywhere." I want to treat her!

"Umm can we go somewhere on Earth?" she asks kind of timidly.

"Sure anywhere you want." I say in a kind, fatherly tone that I am proud of.

"How about Cheesecake Factory?" she says, she says finally starting to cheer up.

"Lucy, you can't eat at a factory." I can't believe she thinks you can eat at a factory!

"No Dumbo the Cheesecake Factory is a restaurant."

"Oh! Then let's go! What's the address?" I feel stupid now. She must be looking up the address on her iPhone.

"The shops at river side. 197 river side mall." She says when looks up from the bright phone.

"I'll drive the TARDIS and you stay here and rest a little bit longer."

I run out of her room.

Lucy's pov

The TARDIS jerks me onto my back. I hear it making its impossible humming sounds. I just lay here on my bed and enjoy it. About a minute later the TARDIS stops.

"We're here!" the Doctor calls.

"I need to change clothes and do my hair and makeup." I yell back to him.

"Ok don't be too long!" he answers.

I go to my bag and see what I've packed. Oh great, I've only packed one spare outfit and it is sweats.

"I don't have anything to wear." I yell to dad.

"Go check the dressing room of the TARDIS, it has lots of outfits."

I wander around until I find it. It is magnificent! It looks like a store but from anything time period imaginable. I grab a long sleeve burgundy top, ripped skinny jeans, tan wedge boots that lace up, and a long white sweater with fringe on the bottom. I'm starting to feel light headed again so I sit down and change clothes. I feel a little better so I stand up and walk to my room, get my straightener out of my bag and straighten my messy hair in the bathroom. Next is makeup, I put concealed over my pimple and under my eyes. Then I do winged eyeliner. Then eye shadow and red lipstick.

I go to the console room of the TARDIS he sees me and says.

"You look good."

"thanks." I say back.

The TARDIS springs to life. I grab the railing so I don't fall, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been busy with gymnastics, school, and of course watching more Doctor Who! Please review so I can know how I am doing! You can also pm me. So without further ado. ⤵

Doctor's pov

This Cheesecake Factory restaurant looks nice. We walk through the doors side by side and then Lucy takes the lead.

"Hi my dad and I would like a table for two." She says to the hostess. Well, I think it is a hostess. Humans are confusing.

"Sorry, but that is going to be a two and a half hour wait. Unless you have a reservation." She tells Lucy. Lucy looks disappointed.

"C'mon dad, we can go somewhere else." She says to me. That's when I know I need to step in and I pull out my physic paper. I don't even know what it says.

"Right this way sir." She says.

Lucy's pov

How did he do that? Do human restaurants just let time lords come sit if they have proof that they're a time lord? I might as well ask what he did.

"Hey, what was that weird paper thing?" I ask him.

"Physic paper. It basically says I have some kind of superior occupation that will usually help me get what I want. But it sometimes it gets me into trouble" He says

"Interesting." I answer.

By now we are at a table and we just sit there awkwardly. We're just looking around. What do I say to him?

"Lucy, what do you say we go back to your school and tell the principle what was happening to you." He asks me.

"No, do you think the principle liked me? Well you're wrong. He hates me because I break the rules. I mean, I cut class to meet you!" I tell him with an angry tone that I tried to hold back.

"Lucy, you don't have to get mad at me. I just want those girls to pay. They don't call me the oncoming storm for nothing." he tells me. I'm afraid that he doesn't think I'm good enough and he wants to solve the school drama so that I can go back to school and live a normal life. I won't let him.

"You just want to solve the drama at school so that you can leave me here and try to forget about me! Well no sir! That's not going to happen! I am not going back there! You're a terrible dad!" I say as I get up from my seat and start towards the door. The Doctor starts getting up which is my cue to walk faster.

Doctor's pov

"Lucy no. I'm never going to leave you! I let you mom slip away and I'm never ever going to let you slip away!" she stops in her tracks.

"You promise?" she asks me.

"promise." I tell her.

"I'll go with you to the school as long as I never have to go back there again." She tells me. I guess this is the only way to get her to do what I want.

"deal." I say.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's pov

I wake up to my alarm in my bedroom of the TARDIS and I try to go back to sleep so that I can postpone this school thing as long as I can. I lay here in my bed trying to fall asleep…..again. And what do you know!

"Lucy, Lucy time to get up!" he yells as he waltzes into my room because I didn't get up. Why does he seem so happy? He is about to see his daughter get bullied. I put my head in pillow.

"No." I say, pretending to be tired.

"I don't wanna get up."

"You have to! We have a big day at school today!" he says joyfully. I turn onto my side, facing away from him and pretend to snore. He knows I'm faking. Then he starts shaking me.

"Fine! I'm getting up!" I reluctantly say.

"And just in case you're lying…. I'm staying right here until you get up." Why is he so strong willed? It's annoying.

"I'm only getting up if you give me food." I playfully say.

"Is a banana okay?" he asks. "Yeah, I like bananas, bananas are cool." I tell him. He opens the door,

"Ladies first."

"Hankou Sir Doctor." I say with a phony British accent. We walk out the bedroom door together.

We get to the TARDIS kitchen and he gives me a banana. I peel it.

"So you want some bacon?" he asks me.

"sure." I tell him. I hear the bacon sizzling. It smells amazing like, well, bacon! Wait, do I smell something burning?

"Aaaaahh!" I hear him yell from the kitchen. That's my cue. I run to the stove, leaving my banana on the table. He caught the bacon on fire, lovely.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask him.

"Language!" he says. And then the smoke alarms start going off.

"Yeeeea letting me turn those dials was a bad idea." I looked and he had the stove on high.

"Dad! You don't put the stove on high!" I turn off the stove.

"Go get the fire extinguisher!" he runs to the cabinet and sprays the fire extinguisher right at me.

"Don't spray it at me! Spray it at the stove! You're the dumbest genius ever!"

"Lucy! Your hair was on fire and it still is! Now turn around!" he yells to me over the chaos. I turn away from the stove and this time he actually puts out the fire in my hair. I then get a stool so that I can turn off the smoke alarm. I hit the button to turn it off. The doctor puts the frying pan in the sink. Now we get to clean the kitchen. I get us rags. I would do something about my hair but we have a bigger problem that we are trying to fix.

After we clean the kitchen I have to worry about my hair. I look at it and feel it. The shortest section is at my shoulders.

"Hey umm dad, do you have any scissors?" I ask him, I mean I need to just cut it all off. It is all burnt off unevenly.

"For what?" he asks me with a searching gaze.

"Adjustments?" I'm guessing that's what I should say.

"What! No! I like your hair long! Here." He says as his hand starts to glow.

"No dad! No! It's just hair, it'll grow back." I say as he moves closer. Then I push him toward the counter top.

"Fine! Do what you want!" he says in a kind of disappointed tone. He reaches into his jacket, probably finding some scissors.

"Well, I got a sonic, a burnt out sonic, a banana, what the hell?" he says as he proceeds to pull random items out of his pockets.

"Here are some safety scissors." He says.

"Is that all you have?" I ask him.

"I think so." He answers.

I get to my bathroom and I am so nervous so I start by doing the thing where you pull your hair into a ponytail at the length you want. My ponytail is right above my shoulders. I lift the scissors and start to cut my hair. Chop! The last lock is gone and now I have this long ponytail in my hands. I put it in the sink. I've never had my hair this short before. Now I just make it even. Next I decide I need something to frame my face so I give start giving myself side bangs by angling the scissors downward and cutting. I do the same on the other side. After I finish all the touchups, the cut ends up being a is to the middle of my neck. I'm really nervous that dad won't like it because he was obviously opposed to the whole idea. Maybe if I change clothes and put on makeup he won't focus on it as much, I also need to get ready for school. I walk down the hall to the TARDIS dressing room and pick out some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I also put on my combat boots. Makeup time! I'm going to keep it simple so I just put on mascara, concealer, and for the finishing touch a light coat of dark red lipstick. Then I walk out of the bathroom door.

Doctor's POV

"Dad, do you have any scissors?" Lucy asks me. I she about to cut her awesome hair. I know, she gets it from me. That's why she can't cut it off.

"What for?" I give her a searching gaze because I know exactly what she is asking.

"Adjustments?" she says and I can tell she is covering up the real thing she is asking.

"What! No! I like your hair long!" my hands start to glow as I get ready to regenerate her hairs

"No! Dad! No! It's just hair it'll grow back!" She just pushed me into the counter! Should I like, scold her. Nah!

"Fine! Do what you want!" I say bitterly. I then reach into my jacket to find some scissors.  
>"Well, I got a sonic, a burnt out sonic, a banana, what the hell?" I continue to grab random objects.<br>"Here are some safety scissors." I say.

"Is that all you got? "She asks.

"I think so." I reply. Then Lucy goes to the bathroom to start on her hair. I don't know how I feel about this. Then I proceed to my room to start worrying about what she might do. I lay on my bed.

An hour later she walks into my room. She is already dressed and ready for school! Before me! The one who absolutely refused to get is the first one dressed. Wow, that's surprising. She is wearing skinny jeans, combat boots and a black t shirt. Is she wearing makeup? Well I guess that's okay, maybe. Now her hair actually looks good. It is to the middle of her neck and it is just a simple bob. She makes it work.

"Um hi dad, are clearly you're not ready to see me get hurt." Now that she says she is about to get hurt I'm a little scared to go to this school. I can't believe I, the oncoming storm is scared to go to some middle school. Man up! Or, dad up. I don't really know.

"Your hair actually looks good." I say.

"Actually?" she playfully says.

"Yeah, I didn't know what you were going to do!" I tell her. She leaves and I get ready for school.


End file.
